Alice Aliday
Alice Aliday, '''the reality flipping anti assassin, is the main protagonist throughout the multiple stories,with events closely linking to her, either by her doing or done by someone of relation with her; Alice is an anti assassin, a with a very loose military background, Her "role" assigned by Bruce Aliday and Jean Aliday is to interfere other assassination by first murdering the intended killer, it doesn't actually matter if Alice succeeds in murdering the assassin, as long the victim is guaranteed to be safe. General Information '''Personality "Pop quiz! When a plane is about to crash, who do you save first? Answer? THE BEER, THE FUCKING BEER!!!" - Alice Aliday Alice is a very lively member of "The Nine Tailed Army" , an unpredictable nature and very hyper via short outbursts. She can also be very witty and manipulative despite acting like an air head. Her personality is normally associated on how drunk she is, which makes her quite the nuisance to other members within the army. Alice doesn't get angry easily, normally shrugging off insults and things that might offend her, making her very easy to get along with. However, when she does actually get mad, she can be very dangerous and it takes a lot of manpower to bring her down. Alice's personality through her younger years has always been carefree and fun loving, but it has been drastically altered when she was responsible with a mistake costing Marco Panaelli 's life; She may look careless on the outside, but on the inside lies a broken heart, where she still regrets and grieves the death of her once close teammate. 'Abilities ' "Sometimes I wonder, if only I could "flip" reality..." - Alice Aliday Though it is very unlikely for a human to obtain powers, Alice posses a few after the encounter with Shui, the imagination spirit. Reality Manipulation Alice has the power to change a small area into another separate reality, which can impact massively in the real world; For example: in Alice's mind, she is able to slow time in a certain area, making her to react to different decisions and her environment faster, noted to be her "own reality", while she is actually just moving very fast in the real world. Extreme Recklessness Alice's fun loving and insane personality disorder has saved her in many situations, there is no knowing in what she would do next.As she is so unpredictable, it is almost impossible to counter her and predict her movements. Buttermilk Adrenaline Overdose Alice carries around a buttermilk adrenaline tank within her sling bag, it acts as her initiate weapon and as a last resort, She consumes the tank entirely in dire situations to give a humongous increase in her hyper state, it also provides a heightened strength and adjility boost. Technically, only the adrenaline is needed, but the buttermilk makes it more easy to consume. Wide Weapon Knowledge Despite her airhead attitude, Alice actually has a very knowledgeable on weapons because of her military history. She is practical with most weapons, with her main weapons being two dual silencer pistols, her bow can also morph into two short swords; She also carries an arsenal within her duffel bag, which includes: a sniper rifle, 3 daggers, 9 ammunition cases, 4 grenades and a first aid kit. Occupation " This job is godamned crazy.... perfect for Alice" - Digi Aliday Being raised in the army, Alice is surprisingly rebellious; Going on solo vigilante missions and also stealing cheap beer from convenience stores, making her a part time thief. Every time she "invades" a store she leaves a little memento which marks her every visit. Her main job is to exterminate other murderers and assassins, interfering them from killing important targets and keeping them safe; Alice doesn't often follow orders, but finishes the job (somewhat) in the end. Alice also takes panda plushie making as a hobby. Backstory "Puberty hit him like a fucking train." - Alice Aliday Alice Aliday was born prematurely 2 years before the Erizian war started; she is the younger sister of Carolyn Darkhat which means that she was originaly named Alice Darkhat, until their parents were murdered during the start of the Erizian War for suspected treachery against the country; They were both were placed in a orphanage in Grabanao with very poor conditions when Alice was 6 and when Carolyn was 12. Alice was later adopted by Bruce Aliday, general of "The Nine Tailed Army" soon after,with Digi Aliday and Jean Aliday becoming her stepbrothers. Alice soon revives training at the age of 7 personally from Bruce Aliday, adapting multiple skills such as kickboxing, gun management, karate, sword fighting and bomb disposal. At the age of 12, with the consultation of Jean Aliday, Alice set up a strike team " Dark Cat" which includes: Digi Aliday, TW, Marco Panaelli and Zoey , but was soon disbanded after the death of Marco Panaelli, resulting in Alice going into depression. At the age of 14 unbenounced of the army, she starts to go on solo missions to raid multiple convenience stores of their cheap beer. Anako predicted 156 years ago that there would be a mortal, an unstable human being who would be able to match his power and defeat him. This matches Alice's description perfectly, as she has the power to manipulate reality itself. Anako sends the reaper, Azuka, with his subordinate Xiao Jiang to hunt down Alice, However, they misinterpreted the message and killed Alice's sister, Carolyn Darkhat instead. Alice possesses the entity of "imagination" given by the god Shui. Relationships "Oh boy, Whose reality should I mess up now?" - Alice Aliday Digi Aliday Alice's stepbrother is the eyes in the sky on Alice's strike missions; Hacking or scrambling obstacles that may get in her way. He is also her weapon provider, providing her new technological weapons. He communicates via a large headset lounged on her right ear and tells Alice if there are any approaching enemies or potential threats coming her way. Alice is very close to him as he was also adopted by Bruce Aliday. Roxie Alvah Roxie is Alice's current rival, matching both in speed and agility; Their rivalry has been enhanced when Alice found out that Roxie is caring for Alice's lost niece, Kio Darkhat. Alice blames her parent's death entirely on Roxie , as Roxie was the one who accidentally revealed Alice's parent's location. Carolyn Darkhat Alice's biological sister, who has witnessed the death of her parents first hand. They were separated in an orphanage when Alice was adopted by Bruce Aliday; Alice has kept close contact with her sister an occasionally visits her in her nightly "beer runs" which normally ends in Carolyn scolding her, saying that she's too young to drink it. After Carolyn passes away, Alice's personality gradually starts to mature and learn from her sister's apprentice, Gergory Oracle. 'Minor relationships' Kio Darkhat Alice's niece, a striking resemblance in personality to Alice's younger self, One of the reasons of Alice's grudge against Roxie Alvah . Shui Alice befriends a spirit called Shui while stuck in the abandoned silver mines. Alice tells Shui about the outside world, who in return gives information on how to Carolyn's ghost and the powers to temporally alter reality in a specific area. Gregory Oracle After Carolyn Darkhat's death, Gregory Oracle travels into the mountains to find Alice in "The Nine Tailed Army" but was soon aproached by soilders who requested for identification and were about to shoot him utill Alice interfeers; Explaining his and Carolyn's situation, Alice gives him a place to study magic and befriends him soon after. Category:Human Category:Main character Category:Protagonist Category:WWME Trench Warfare Category:WWME Rebellion Category:WWME Magic Trick Category:WWME Frost Bite Category:WWME Personality